A logical channel in a wireless communications system is mainly classified into a control channel and a traffic channel. The control channel is used to transmit control plane information, and the traffic channel is used to transmit user plane information.
According to the prior art, signaling or data carried in all logical channels in the wireless communications system uses a same modulation scheme. For example, for a Long Term Evolution (LTE) communications system, a downlink logical channel uses an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) modulation scheme. For a subframe, the control channel occupies the first to third OFDM symbols of the subframe, and the traffic channel occupies a remaining OFDM symbol in the subframe.
However, in the prior art, there is a problem that a channel modulation scheme is not flexible enough.